Dulce, picante o agrio
by Lau Asakura
Summary: Drabbles diversos acerca de Midousuji y Ishigaki, como pareja principal. / Yaoi/shonen-ai/Slash / Rating variable.
1. Hermosa sonrisa

**Bueno, busque fanfic de esta pareja, pero para mi mal, creo que a nadie le gusta... T_T ; pero eso no acabara con mis ganas. En esta caso son Drabbles, ni idea de que tannta regularidad suba. Los veo en la siguiente.  
**

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/shonen-ai/Slash; hombrexhombre: si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Wataru Watanabe.

**Nota:** No puedo ponerle rango al fic porque simplemente no se que tipo de drabbles terminen siendo. Espero hacer algo M después, pero en su caso será algo muy aparte. Al igual, puede que utilize este fic para otros personajes de la serie que shippeo uwu, pero los principales son MidouIshi.

* * *

_**#1 Hermosa sonrisa**_

Dos semanas antes de la competencia, como ya era costumbre, Nobuyuki traía sandía para todos. Pero todos ya conocían la manera de comer de Midousuji, así que significaba estar a un metro de distancia para no verse involucrado en la masacre de la pobre sandía. Simplemente seguían impresionándose por los gestos del autonombrado dictador.

Cuando todos se fueron, Ishigaki se había quedado para ordenar todo, no es que fuera su tarea, solo que era de esas personas que no quería causarle problemas a los demás. Mientras se quitaba su maillot, principalmente la de arriba, Midousuji apareció tintineando sus dientes.

-Midousuji…. Kun –Agregó el capitán, al ver la mirada de molestia de Midousuji cuando casi le falto el titulo de respeto. – ¿Se te olvido algo? –Ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa amable.

-Solo me preguntaba que podría hacer alguien como tú sólo –Su cuerpo se curvo y su sonrisa fue descubierta.

-¿Eh?-Le extraño ese comentario pero pronto bajo la mirada pensando en si era alguno de sus juegos. –Ayudando a los demás, quiero que al venir mañana no tengan nada que hacer, así podremos practicar más. –Respondió con honestidad, no tenía nada de malo. Pero Midousuji ya le había reprochado con un gesto. Se acercó a él y de nuevo blandió su afilada sonrisa, solo que en este caso, por alguna extraña razón Ishigaki avanzó a él, sin sentirse intimidado. Acercó su diestra a la sonrisa y en uno de sus dientes acaricio con mucho cuidado para alejarlo lentamente. –Tú tenías una semilla de sandia, afectaba tu hermosa sonrisa –Dijo totalmente concentrado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo dio tres pasos lejos de el chico de primer año. –No, lo que quise decir es que… solo era una semilla… -Se sonrojo, se cubrió el rostro y marco sus pasos para retirarse, irse, huir de la escena. Tomó su camisa pero antes de defenderse, o siquiera verlo venir, esos dientes fueron clavados en su hombro derecho. –Aahh… Midou… ahh… -Se encogió de hombro ante el dolor de ser soltado.

Esas marcas permanecerían por un largo rato, como le encantaba a Midousuji. –Vuelve a decir que tengo una hermosa sonrisa –Ishigaki se alejó con miedo, pensando que lo estaba retando, se cubrió muy mal con su camisa y sujetando la herida. –Te dije que lo repitas –Desafió mientras se ponía erguido, intimidando más al mayor.

-Ti-tienes una hermo….sa sonrisa –Antes de terminar la frase cerró los ojos, abrazándose en peligro.

Midousuji sonrió satisfecho, se acerco a él y le arrebató la ropa, quitó la mano y miró la herida. Su lengua, muy larga, se paseo por cada marca, haciendo temblar al mayor y entre abrir los ojos. –Buen chico Ishigaki.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido, cuando se dio cuenta Ishigaki, Midousuji ya se había ido.

Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta Midousuji era que le empezaba a gustar el lado inocente y sumiso de Ishigaki contra él.

* * *

Agradezco post uwu


	2. Perdido en él

**Gracias por los reviews: **ErzaScarlet-Sama &amp; Sid.

En esta ocasión algo por parte de Ishigaki.

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/shonen-ai/Slash; hombrexhombre: si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Wataru Watanabe.

* * *

_**#2 Perdido en él**_

¿Qué sintió cuando Midousuji le ganó? No puede responder en lo absoluto. Ishigaki no tenía palabras para describirlo y no quería hacerlo. De hecho siempre ha tenido la fortuna que nadie lo ha hecho.

Pero él sabe muy bien como fue todo.

Cuando se había subido en la bicicleta, a un lado de él, esperando la inquietante carrera: estaba alegre. Conocer a uno de primero muy interesado en entrar en el club de ciclismo era increíble. Y no le importaba aquella apariencia un poco dominante, de hecho eso fue lo que más le interesó: "rebelde también".

Segundos antes de pedalear, una sonrisa deslumbrante estuvo en su rostro.

Pero todo lo demás fue un poco frustrante, cada minuto estaba siendo algo como un infierno, cada vez más lejos del chico, quería alcanzarlo, se esforzó como nunca en otra carrera y un palpitar en su corazón cuando le vio la cara, el chico estaba muy tranquilo. Al terminar, sabía que había perdido, que no tenía opción después de todo era alguien que no rompía sus promesas. Pero de nuevo el entusiasmo que demostraba el sujeto lo impactó, quería la victoria. Y todo su cuerpo sintió un calor, tan ardiente, la presencia de Midousuji era así de fuerte contra él.

Los días pasaron, había algunas reglas dentro del club, todas eran en beneficio de Midousuji. Los demás aunque se quejaron, Shigaraki no decía nada, no es que fuera sumiso, solo que así debía ser.

Pero ese día que perdió, ese día… jamás había sentido algo como eso, alguien que confundiera todo su ser, que pudiera estremecerlo, no de miedo, ni siquiera Ishigaki supo que era lo que le había pasado pero esperaba volver a sentirlo de nuevo y si para eso era obedecerlo a toda la regla… lo haría. Sí, Ishigaki deseaba tener más de Midousuji.

* * *

Pues... espero sus comentarios. uwu ~ para saber si anda bien los drabbles.


	3. Algo extraño en Manami

**Gracias por los reviews: **Lady Anette &amp; Hari Kimura

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/shonen-ai/Slash; hombrexhombre: si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Wataru Watanabe.

**Nota:** El primero de otra pareja, ahora se trata de Onoda &amp; Manami ~ Mi segu… tercera pareja favorita. La verdad Onoda para mí solo es de Manami pero a Naruko &amp; Imaizumi también le gusta, ya saben, todos aman a Onoda (¿?). Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero quería aclararlo, solo por si deseaban algo de Naruko &amp; Imaizumi (no me gusta). Y mucho amor para todos.

* * *

_**#3 Algo extraño en Minami**_

Me impresionas Onoda

Onoda-kun, eres increíble, y pensar que estabas al final de nosotros. Midousuji cree que no eres un rival, pero no es así, tienes un valor en bruto, tienes algo que yo también tengo: disfrutar de escalar en compañía con alguien.

¡Oh!, no me fije, estabas sonriendo mientras nos tratabas de alcanzar, que alegría, es una lástima que debo dejarte atrás, debo ganar esta carrera pero… ¿Onoda-kun? ¿Por qué aun estas feliz de estar cerca de nosotros? Tu sonrisa… Una sonrisa… Porqué siento que en el fondo recuerdo una sonrisa algo parecida, el de una chica pero no recuerdo a la chica… No, la sonrisa es diferente, la tuya me gusta más, me encanta… ¿Estaba pensando en alguien más? No, claro que no. Solo pensaba en Onoda-kun.

Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué quiero detenerme? ¿Bajarme de la bicicleta? ¡Estás loco! Pero… cada que está más cerca quiero dejar la carrera, aunque también quiero pedalear con más energía: alejarme de Onoda y estar a su lado. Que imprudente idea. Esta discusión en mi interior es de locos, pero mi cuerpo responde con un calor, de alguna manera estoy excitado con la escena. Mi única solución es llegar a la meta y esperarlo. Onoda, te esperare en la meta, lo hare y luego iré a felicitarte por esa sonrisa que tienes… después te devorare.

Devorare a Onoda, lo hare…

La sonrisa de Minami estaba siendo un tanto trastornada, acelerando con todas sus fuerzas, cada ala se formaba en su espalda. El pobre Onoda estaba impresionado al igual que le temía algo en su interior, Minami estaba teniendo una sonrisa nada común en él.

* * *

¿Saben de capítulo hablo? Porque yo no recuerdo el #, solo qué fue donde Manami empezó a sonreír de manera tetrica. Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Perdonen la demora y espero que al siguiente cap sea de Ishigaki y Midousuji. Ya tengo una idea de una historia M para ellos, que espero poder tener tiempo en estas vacaciones. Solo que sería como un fanfic aparte.

See U


	4. Fénix descarado y mentiroso

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/shonen-ai/Slash; hombrexhombre: si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Wataru Watanabe.

**Nota:** Regresamos~ Por fin con Ishigaki y Midousuji; disculpen el no haber subido nada.

* * *

**_#4 Fénix descarado y mentiroso_**

No me asustes, no lo hagas. Que me digas que te iras del equipo, del torneo, para el último día es absurdo. Midousuji eres terrible, tener que pedirte, rogarte, me orillas a eso sólo para decirme que no lo harás

Esperarte, todos pensaban que no vendrás, no me hagas esto, yo se que vas a venir, lo he estado esperando, desde la noche, desde que te fuiste, desde que te vi alejarte con la bicicleta.

||•sss•||

A pocos minutos yo no podía quedarme en la línea de salida sin hacer nada, no importaba, debía verte, deseaba hacerlo con desesperación. Escuche que buscarte era inútil, pero te tengo fe y por eso sigo buscando.

-¡Aaahh! El pelo… –

Unos gritos, tuve que ir a la zona de origen, pero mi cuerpo se estremeció. Lo sospechaba, nuestro maillot, una bicicleta y…

Trate de ocultar la clara lágrima que resbalo por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? No deberías estar vagando por acá a estas horas, Ishigaki-kun. Deberías estar esperando en la línea de salida. Eres mi ayudante. –

_"__Pum, pum, pum."_

¿Ayudante?, me llamó de esa manera.

-Modousuji… -

-¿Verdad? –Asentía con la cabeza. Si me estaba regañando no me di cuenta.

-Perdón - Mi rostro en shock desapareció para hacer aparecer una sonrisa. Me estremecí, ¿qué debía hacer?... ¡No! No te distraigas Ishigaki, debía ir a la línea de salida. –¡Ya voy! –Estoy seguro que se molestaría si me quedara quiero observándolo. Pero mi mejilla se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa que ocultaba desde ayer.

-Acércate… -Se detuvo, parado, esperando. – Ahora –

-¿eh? –Comencé a caminar. Aun habían personas que observaban un poco impactados el corte de cabello de Midousuji. –Gracias –Salí corriendo en los últimos dos metros que tenía a estar cerca de él, lo abrace del cuello. Pude escuchar su típica "Asco".

-¿Quieres ser un exhibicionista…? Te complaceré –

-¿Eh? –Me aleje pero antes de darme cuenta mis labios fueron capturados. Una mano me sujetaba de la nuca y la otra en muslo. –Ahmm… -Un gemido se ahogo en el beso, arrugue su maillot para poder sostenerme. Las personas cerca se alejaron o soltaron un leve grito para luego huir. Su lengua me invadió sin remedio, saboreando cada rincón, la mano presionaba a su antojo, pero debía detenerlo. Empujando como pude me aleje de sus labios aunque la lengua aun jugueteaba con la mía… Dios, era tan larga que se daba lujos de tentarme. –Aahh… la carrera –Me aleje por fin, para poder recordarle la prioridad. Aceptó dejando mi cuerpo.

Saboreaba con su lengua las últimas sensaciones que había robado. –Eres asqueroso. –

Y fue así como se dirigió a la línea de salida.

¿Qué si ganábamos? Yo creo que sí. En todo el ser de Midousuji podía sentir la victoria, o era otra sensación.

* * *

Como ya lo he avisado en otro fic que tengo... "Uy, como si tuviera tantas" ~~ Ya tengo una pág. en FB, pueden buscarme como "_**Laurie Kirkland**"_ ~ Ahí avisare sobre las actualizaciones así como otras posibles dinamicas, también pueden comentarme cuales parejas quisieran que escribiera de este anime. O de otros que he visto y haya visto, y no sé, me den la inspiración y hago algo.

Aun más de parejas que no se encuentran en español, como nuestro IshigakixMidousuji. ~

Recuerden~ **"_Laurie Kirkland" _**en Facebook.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
